The objective of the proposed research on socio-moral reflection is to construct and validate a new assessment instrument which would fill the current widespread need in the field for a readily usable production-task measure. To date, the only available standard research instrument which permits a direct (production-task) measure of moral reasoning is that developed by Kohlberg and his colleagues. The Kohlberg measure has recently been found to have quite acceptable psychometric properties, but still requires considerable financial and personnel-training investment for its effective use. Alternative measures (such as Rest's Defining Issues Test) are easier to use, but are based on recognition tasks and therefore permit only indirect assessments of socio-moral reasoning. The proposed new instrument, the Socio-Moral Reflection Measure (SRM), would offer the best of both (production and recognition) world: it would enable researchers to tap reflective moral judgment directly, yet would make only modest logistical demands (since it could be group administered and scored relatively easily). The SRM uses the Kohlberg dilemmas as a means for eliciting in questionnaire format subjects' written justifications of their evaluations regarding certain question-cited normative values. The proposed test construction would entail the repeated testing of male and female, middle- and working-class subjects ranging in age from 9 to 65 in order to finalize the questionnaire format, to develop and refine the assessment manual, and to establish reliability (interrater, test-retest, inter-form) and validity (construct, concurrent) for the new instrument.